Una extraña Historia PataGato
by Konexita
Summary: Segunda historia subida. Cuando Patamon es herido gravemente en una batalla, Gatomon sale en busca de una cura para su amigo, ¿que problemas deberá enfrentar Gatomon para salvar a Patamon? PataGato
1. En la sala de Computación

**Hola! les presento mi primera historia, es sobre una de mis parejas preferidas de Digimon, Patamon x Gatomon, con algo de Takeru x Hikari, que también es una pareja de mi agrado. La historia tendrá pocos capitulos, y aun no sé si incluiré alguna escena de otra parejita que me guste. En fin, el fic es un tanto extraño ya que cada episodio cuenta historias diferentes con alguna relación entre sí. No soy muy buena escribiendo, ya que no tengo mucha experiencia, pero espero mejorar con el tiempo. Disfruten el primer capitulo!**

**Aclaro, Digimon no me pertenece, y hago esta historia con el propósito de entretener y divertirme escribiéndola.**

* * *

** "En la Sala de Computación"**

Poco a poco la sala de computación fue quedándose vacía. Ya era tarde y los niños tenían que regresar a sus casas, después de todo, destruir decenas de torres negras no era un trabajo fácil, más bien agotador y un tanto monótono.

La última en salir fue Yolei, quien se había quedado a solucionar un problema con una de las computadoras del laboratorio. Después de apagar la luz y cerrar la sala, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió contenta a la salida.

Sin embargo, había olvidado algo…

__Eh!… ¿dónde estoy? ¡está muy oscuro aquí!_

De una mochila salió una bola de pelos anaranjada, que fue tomando forma al sacar un par de orejas enormes y dejar ver unos redondos ojos azules.

_ ¡TK! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Pronto sacó todo su pequeño cuerpo de la bolsa y observó hacia todas las direcciones, buscando a su compañero.

_No puede ser…me he quedado solo… ¿acaso TK me olvidó en la sala de computación?

_Creo que te quedaste dormido…_una voz agradable y seria habló desde el otro lado de la sala.

_ ¿Gatomon? ¿A ti también te olvidaron aquí?_ preguntó Patamon asombrado.

_No creas que soy tan despistada como tú, Kari fue por un helado con TK… me encargó que te cuidara mientras despertabas…

_ ¡No necesito ser cuidado! ¡Puedo cuidarme yo solo!_ dijo el pequeño digimon alado frunciendo el ceño enojado. A Gatomon le pareció divertido, pues esbozó una leve sonrisa.

_Jeje…estabas exhausto pues hoy tuvimos que destruir un gran número de torres negras…como sea, mantener una forma evolucionada es cansado…te quedaste dormido en la bolsa de TK y el prefirió no levantarte pues sabía que necesitabas descansar.

Gatomon se acercó a donde se encontraba el digimon alado y se sentó frente a él. Era normal que se agotara, después de todo, él era un digimon pequeño.

_Gatomon, ¿tú no te cansaste demasiado?_ preguntó extrañado.

_No me tomes por un novato, yo soy un digimon campeón…aunque bueno, aún eres un niño y puede ser normal que tengas esa imaginación tan fantasiosa.

Este comentario hizo enojar a Patamon en extremo.

_ ¡No soy un niño! Creo que ya soy mayor…aunque no sé qué edad tengo…

_ Jajajaja_ el digimon con forma de gato no pudo evitar reírse ante tal comentario. Patamon se sintió muy avergonzado de que su compañera se riera de tal manera frente a él.

_No te burles…_pidió sonrojado.

_Está bien. De todas maneras, TK y Kari regresarán en poco tiempo por nosotros, creo que deberíamos hacer algo para no aburrirnos.

Patamon trató de pensar en algo, pero no logró tener una idea para entretener a Gatomon. En lugar de eso, un leve pensamiento cruzó su mente.

_TK y Kari… ¿fueron ellos solos por el helado?

A Gatomon, quien también estaba pensando, le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta tan rara.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres Patamon?

_Quiero decir… ¿No fueron con Davis, Cody o con algún otro niño, sino ellos solos?

Gatomon creyó que había entendido qué era lo que le preocupaba a Patamon, y ciertamente, era un pensamiento que ella había tenido también.

_Pues, ciertamente, fueron solos…creo que querían hablar de algo, y que los demás chicos no se enteraran.

_ ¿Crees que…TK le quiera pedir algo a Kari?

_Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué se supone que podría pedirle?_ preguntó Gatomon extrañada.

El digimon anaranjado bajó la mirada y tocó el suelo con una de sus patas delanteras. Estaba muy avergonzado de decir lo que pensaba.

_Bueno…ahora que convivo con TK todos los días y vivo con él en el mundo de los humanos…he aprendido ciertas cosas sobre su comportamiento…

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?_ preguntó el gato sin salir de su asombro.

_Tengo entendido que los humanos, cuando son mayores, buscan una pareja para vivir juntos, es algo que los hace felices. Después se casan y tienen bebés, aunque no tengo idea de cómo lo hacen, después de todo, los humanos no nacen de huevos como nosotros.

_ ¿Y tú crees que TK quiera pedirle eso a Kari? Creo que eso es muy raro.

_Si, es algo raro…

Ambos digimon quedaron mirando al suelo pensativos. Después de unos largos minutos de silencio, Patamon se atrevió a hablar.

_Gatomon…

_Dime

_Si los digimon fuéramos como los humanos, y tendríamos que tener una pareja… ¿con qué tipo de digimon te gustaría estar?

Gatomon se quedó mirando a su amigo fijamente por unos segundos. Ciertamente tanto a Patamon como a ella les resultaba extraña la forma de vida de los humanos, pero al estar fuertemente ligados a sus compañeros, poco a poco lograban entenderlos, y debía admitir que le resultaba sumamente interesante el estilo de vida humano. Lo más cercano a lo humano que ella había experimentado, era convertirse en Angewomon. Creía que Patamon, al evolucionar, podía sentirse un poco más humano también. Sin embargo, la pregunta de Patamon seguía siendo extraña, ¿con qué tipo de digimon le gustaría estar? Jamás había pensado en eso.

_Mmm…creo que no importa el tipo de digimon que sea, sino lo importante es que logremos entendernos el uno al otro, después de todo, vivir juntos significa hablar todo el tiempo.

Patamon sintió un ligero alivio al oír eso. No sabía si podía resultarle lo suficientemente interesante a Gatomon como para convertirse en su pareja, pero ciertamente, entre todos los digimon que había conocido, sin duda Gatomon era con quien podía entenderse mejor.

_Gatomon… ¿crees que podrías entenderte con un digimon como yo?

La gata miró nuevamente a Patamon. Sus palabras le parecían realmente tiernas. Ahora que lo pensaba, después de Kari, Patamon era quien mejor la comprendía.

_Creo que…ya lo hago_ dijo con una gran y sincera sonrisa.

Patamon correspondió a su sonrisa y alzó una pata. Aunque no fueran humanos, podían jugar a que lo eran ¿no?

_Bueno Gatomon, como preparativo para la boda quiero bolas de arroz, muchas bolas de arroz, todas las que pueda comer.

_Creo que me gustaría más el pescado

_ ¿No podemos comer de los dos? Jajaja!

Ambos digimon comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo había pasado rápido, y ya estaba por anochecer.

La puerta se abrió de repente, interrumpiendo la risa de los dos pequeños digimon. Sus compañeros humanos al fin habían regresado por ellos.

_ ¡Kari!

Gatomon corrió hacia la chica y esta la abrazó con una sonrisa. Patamon voló hacia la cabeza de TK. Aunque se separaran solo un momento, volver a ver a sus compañeros era una sensación muy alegre.

_ ¡TK! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Pensé que me habías olvidado, pero Gatomon se encargó de explicarme todo.

_ Jeje, Patamon yo jamás te olvidaría, solo pensé que era mejor que descansaras, y quién mejor que Gatomon para cuidarte.

_ ¡Ella no me cuidaba sino yo a ella!_ exclamó enojado.

_ Bueno, ya es bastante tarde_ comentó Kari_ no deberíamos estar aún en la escuela, vámonos Gatomon…

Ambos niños junto a sus digimon salieron con cautela del colegio. Mientras caminaban por la acera, TK tomó la mano de Kari y ambos se miraron con cariño. Al ver la tierna escena, Patamon, desde el sombrero de su amigo, volteó a ver a Gatomon y ella le sonrió. Quizá después de todo, los sentimientos de los humanos y los digimon, no podían ser más parecidos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado! Sea asi o no, les agradecería hacérmelo saber con un comentario. Espero poder escribir pronto la siguiente historia. Gracias por leer!**


	2. Por ti, lo que sea

**Gracias a Lord Pata, waiting 27 y Fasara por sus comentarios! me encanta que les guste mi historia!**

**Bueno, este capítulo tendrá mucha mas acción que el anterior, y no sé si me quedó bien del todo ya que nunca había escrito sobre una batalla o algo así. También es mas serio que la historia anterior pero igualmente todo es adorable cuando se trata de estos dos digimon!**

**En este Gatomon será la heroína!**

**Digimon no me pertenece, si lo fuera sería rica, y hago esto solo para entretenerme y entretener a quienes lo lean.**

* * *

**"Por ti, lo que sea"**

_No podemos seguir ocultándonos más tiempo, tarde o temprano el enemigo nos encontrará. Lo mejor será que salgamos y lo ataquemos de frente…

_Davis…hay demasiados enemigos, no podremos luchar contra todos ellos, aunque evolucionáramos, no seremos capaces de derrotar a todos_ objetó Ken.

_Usaremos a Paildramon…los aniquilaremos a todos con un _Desperado Blaster_ a máxima potencia.

_No servirá, aunque destruyamos a un gran número de enemigos al mismo tiempo, quedarán más que puedan atacarnos por la espalda, o que ataquen a los demás mientras tú y Ken los enfrentan_ explicó TK.

Los niños se encontraban escondidos bajo una curiosa formación de árboles que los ocultaban a los ojos del enemigo. En el cielo, un grupo de Flymon hechos de torres negras los buscaba para exterminarlos.

_Maldición…si tan solo hubiéramos destruido todas esas torres negras antes de que Archnemon y Mummymon llegaran…no habrían podido crear a esos digimon_ dijo Davis.

_No es momento para lamentarse_ intervino Kari_ debemos pensar en un plan que nos permita salir de aquí sin que nos vean, o mejor aún, como destruir a ese ejército…

_Son treinta flymon…

_Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso Ken?_ preguntó Yolei extrañada.

_Creo que si Exvmon y Stingmon se unen y los atacan a todos de forma rápida, eso destruirá a la mayoría y dejará confundidos al resto. Los demás digimon evolucionarán y podrán destruir a los que queden…sin embargo, contamos con poco tiempo, y si no funciona nos encontraremos en peligro…_ el plan de Ken sorprendió al resto de los niños. Era algo arriesgado pero parecía un buen plan.

_Jeje! Entonces, ¿no hay otra forma cierto?_ exclamó el líder_ Usaremos esa estrategia, confío en que funcionará…

_ ¡De acuerdo!_ exclamaron todos los chicos al unísono.

En ese momento, salieron de su escondite corriendo y llamaron a la digievolución. En cuestión de segundos, Veemon y Wormmon evolucionaron y después se fusionaron, mientras que Hawkmon digievolucionaba en Holsmon, Armadillomon en Digmon, Patamon en Pegasmon y Gatomon en Nefertimon.

_ ¡Hora del ataque!

_ _¡Desperado Blaster!_

Con una explosión de sus metralletas, Paildramon fue capaz de destruir un gran número de Flymon, mientras creaba una nube polvo que confundió a los demás. Pegasmon usó su ataque de estrellas para derrotar a otros cuantos, mientras que Digmon hacía lo mismo con sus taladros, pero un Flymon logró escabullirse de la nube y lanzar uno de sus venenosos aguijones, el cual quedó incrustado en una pata trasera de Pegasmon. El digimon cayó al suelo adolorido y regresó a su forma de novato.

_ ¡Patamon!_TK corrió hacia él y lo tomó en sus brazos_ ¿Estás bien?

_ Me duele mucho…_dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

_ ¡Patamon, despierta!

_ ¡Acabemos de una vez con esto!_ Paildramon usó su ataque especial una vez más, acabando ahora con todos los Flymon. Los niños y los digimon se reunieron alrededor de Patamon, quien aún tenía la aguja clavada en una pata. Nefertimon regresó a su forma anterior y con una garra cuidadosamente sacó el aguijón y lo examinó. Efectivamente contenía veneno.

_El aguijón de Flymon es venenoso. Si no se administra un antídoto rápido…Patamon puede empeorar_ dijo Gatomon con el aguijón aún en la mano. Todos los niños mostraron preocupación.

Un momento después, en el escondite, TK y Gatomon observaban preocupados a Patamon. Tenía fiebre y cada vez respiraba más lento. Gatomon tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos.

_ Estarás bien Patamon, encontraré la forma de curarte…

_ No…Gatomon, yo estoy bien…no te preocupes por mi… no hay necesidad…_el pequeño digimon cerró los ojos dejando a Gatomon y a TK muy preocupados.

Patamon solía parecerse a su compañero en eso, prefería no molestar a nadie por su causa, así se estuviera muriendo. Kari también era así, por lo que Gatomon conocía bien esa forma de ser. Sin embargo no podía dejar de preocuparse por Patamon, era un sentimiento raro… ¿por qué diablos le importaba tanto Patamon?...como sea, no era momento para pensar en cosas tan absurdas. Si seguía así, su amigo corría el riesgo de…

_ Yo conozco cierta hierba medicinal que es capaz de curar casi cualquier veneno. Crece cerca de aquí, si la encuentro, seguramente Patamon recuperará su salud_ dijo Gatomon decidida.

_En ese caso, te acompañaré, no puedo dejar que Patamon empeore_ contestó TK.

_No…como compañero de Patamon, es tu deber quedarte a cuidarlo, no podemos permitir que su salud se diga deteriorando_ objetó Gatomon_ así que iré sola. Además es poco recomendable que vayamos muchas personas en una misión de búsqueda como esta, no deben preocuparse por mí, estaré bien…y traeré la medicina que Patamon necesita.

Apenas dicho esto, Gatomon salió del escondite a zancadas y se escabulló por los arbustos, perdiéndose entre lo oscuro del bosque.

Anduvo así por un par de minutos, hasta que se detuvo en un claro. Trató de reconocer el lugar.

__Estoy casi segura de que la hierba crecía de este lado del bosque, pero no recuerdo donde se encontraba exactamente, será mejor que me apresure…_

De repente, un ruido interrumpió su pensamiento. Un digimon con aspecto de larva, un Kunemon, salió de entre un arbusto y atacó a la gata con un disparo eléctrico.

_Ey! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? No te he hecho nada!_ por un momento pensó que se trataba de un digimon hecho de torres negras, pero descartó esa idea cuando lo escuchó hablar.

_Este es mi territorio, no quiero intrusos aquí_ dijo Kunemon.

_No me importa si es tu territorio, debo seguir mi camino, es necesario que consiga algo importante…es…para un amigo…

A veces había llegado a pensar que Patamon era para ella más que un amigo…carajo, ¿por qué pensaba en eso en un momento como este?

Kunemon pareció convencido del argumento de Gatomon, y pensó que tal vez podría ayudarla, con tal que se fuera de su territorio…

_Pues bien, ¿Qué es lo que buscas por aquí?

_Una hierba_ contestó la gata sorprendida por el cambio en Kunemon.

_Amm…supongo que te refieres a la Hierba de los Mil Usos…sé dónde se encuentra, pero no puedo acompañarte a buscarla, es peligroso ir para allá, no me atrevo…

_ ¿Peligroso? ¿Qué hay ahí?

_Se dice que la hierba fue encontrada por el digimon más poderoso de este bosque, y ahora la resguarda en su guarida, no creo que piense compartirla con nadie.

_ ¡Pero…la necesito en verdad! Sin esa hierba…mi amigo…podría morir!_el gesto de preocupación de Gatomon era notorio. Aun así, el gusano digimon no pensaba arriesgar su vida por alguien que ni conocía y que además había invadido su territorio.

_Mira, te acompañaré hasta la guarida del digimon, después regresaré por donde me fui, ese digimon es peligroso y me puede matar. Es más, creo que eres un digimon verdaderamente estúpido como para ir a dejarte matar solo por un amigo que debe ser tan idiota como tú, la verdad no entiendo cómo piensan algunos digimon…

Gatomon se quedó pensativa. Sin dudarlo, era capaz de arriesgar su propia vida con tal de salvar la de su mejor amigo Patamon. Además quizá podría convencer al guardián de la planta de dársela sin luchar.

_ Mi amigo…es importante para mí, así que iré a por la planta sin dudarlo. Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme… ¿eres un Kunemon cierto?

Ambos digimon comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio, hasta encontrarse por fin ante la entrada de una extraña cueva. Viéndola desde ahí, parecía profunda y oscura.

_Bueno, ya cumplí con lo que dije, así que me largo de aquí, quedas a tu suerte…dijo Kunemon mientras retrocedía. Sin embargo, antes de que el gusano pudiera escaparse, una voz horrenda y poco distinguible habló desde el interior de la cueva, haciendo temblar todo el cuerpo de Kunemon.

__ ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Quién se ha atrevido a pisar mis dominios?_

_Me llamo Gatomon, necesito que me des un poco de la Hierba de los Mil Usos, un amigo está gravemente envenenado y la necesita para salvar su vida_ dijo Gatomon valientemente mientras Kunemon se ocultaba tras ella. Poco a poco, una sombra fue saliendo de la cueva, dejando ver un gigantesco cuerpo de insecto.

_ ¿Es un…GrandisKuwagamon?

__No pienso darle de mi tesoro a nadie…._

_¡¿Que Gatomon hizo qué?!_preguntó Kari sobresaltada.

_Ella salió a buscar una hierba con la que dice que podrá recuperarse Patamon_ explicó TK.

_Pero! ¿Quién sabe que peligros hay más adentro del bosque? ¡Debo ir a ayudarla!

_En ese caso iremos contigo Kari_ dijo Davis convencido.

_Tiene razón, lo mejor será que vayamos todos_ asintió Yolei.

_Hace bastante tiempo que se fue ya…espero no le haya pasado nada malo_ dijo TK preocupado.

_ ¡Vayamos todos!_ animó el líder mientras niños y digimon corrían en dirección hacia donde se había ido Gatomon. Patamon, por ahora consciente, se agarró del gorro de TK. A pesar de su grave estado, no podía dejar que todos sus amigos fueran sin él a salvar a su querida Gatomon… ¿querida? ¿de dónde venía esa palabra?

GrandisKuwagamon sacó sus afiladas garras de una de sus manos y la clavó en la tierra, asustando sobremanera al pobre Kunemon.

_Estoy decidida a luchar contigo si es por la hierba…no puedo dejar que la vida de mi preciado amigo corra peligro_ dijo la gata mientras le daba un _Neko Punch_ a Grandis, el cual lo bloqueó fácilmente, lanzando a Gatomon hacia un árbol.

_Eres un digimon muy estúpido si crees que vas a derrotarme ¡soy un digimon de nivel Mega!

Seguido, el insecto gigante esquivaba todos los golpes de la gata, para luego atacarla con sus garras. Ella parecía no rendirse ante el enemigo. En ese momento, una conocida bola de pelos naranja con gigantescas orejas cruzó el cielo a gran velocidad, chocando contra el cuerpo de GrandisKuwagamon. Éste lo apretó en una de sus manos y amenazó a su cuello con sus afiladas garras.

_ ¡Patamon! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Estás enfermo!

_No podía dejar…que te pusieran una mano encima…_el pequeño digimon seguía aún muy débil y estaba casi desvaneciéndose ante el poder de la garra del insecto.

_Lo sabía, ¡ahora nos va a matar a todos! ¡Nos espera un final horrible!_ dijo Kunemon escondiendo su cabeza entre el pasto.

Gatomon no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima ante las palabras de Patamon. Al parecer había fallado y su incompetencia acabaría con la vida de su querido Patamon…Al verlo casi morir frente a sus ojos, la gata no pensó en un instante y se arrojó hacia las garras de GrandisKuwagamon, tomando a Patamon con sus manos y salvándolo del peligro. Sin embargo, con rapidez el poderoso insecto atacó la espalda de Gatomon, hiriéndola a lo largo.

_¡Gatomon!_gritó Kari desesperada, quien había llegado junto a Yolei en el lomo de Holsmon. Ambos digimon cayeron al suelo manchándolo con unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

_ ¡Gatomon, resiste!_Kari corrió hacia su compañera con lágrimas en los ojos, pero se detuvo al sentir la presencia del digimon mega, quien había acorralado a los dos digimon.

Gatomon, manteniendo a su amado Patamon protegido contra el suelo, dejó escapar lágrimas de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo de felicidad.

_Patamon…yo siento que…pude haber hecho más por ti…

_ ¿De qué hablas? ¡Me salvaste la vida!_ dijo el digimon anaranjado correspondiendo al llanto de Gatomon. Sus caras estaban una frente a la otra, en una cercanía que podría parecer incómoda, pero que era cálida y reconfortante.

_Lo siento mucho Patamon…

_ ¡Gatomon!_Kari estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el enemigo, de no ser porque Yolei la detuvo sosteniéndola fuertemente. Aún así, la desesperación por ver a su compañera al borde de la muerte, activó la luz de su interior. El digivice de la chica brilló y una luz se apoderó del cuerpo de Gatomon, quien se mantenía pegada a Patamon. Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, estaba digievolucionando. Convertida en una bellísima mujer ángel, mantenía a su pequeño amigo contra su pecho. Patamon quien había cerrado los ojos esperando la muerte, los abrió lentamente para encontrarse con un casco de metal ya muy familiar para él.

_Gatomon…evolucionaste…

Angewomon esbozó una sonrisa mientras mantenía a Patamon entre sus brazos. En su forma actual, su amigo parecía un muñeco de peluche frágil y adorable.

_Patamon…te ves muy tierno ahora…

Parecía que pudiera ver a través de su casco la expresión dulce en sus ojos.

_Ahora yo te protegeré…

El ángel dejó al pequeño Patamon en brazos de Kari, para preparar y lanzar una flecha de luz que hirió el brazo derecho de GrandisKuwagamon.

_Maldita…aunque hayas evolucionado no podrás ganarme!_ el insecto atacó múltiples veces con sus garras a Angewomon, quien pudo esquivar la mayoría de las veces, sin embargo el último golpe la lanzó contra el suelo.

_ ¡Angewomon!

Grandis se preparó para atravesarla extendiendo una de sus garras. Pero en ese momento, unas rápidas balas lo golpearon repetidas veces, haciéndole retroceder, situación que el digimon ángel aprovechó para escapar.

_ ¡Kari! ¡Venimos a ayudarte!

Davis, Ken, Cody y TK habían llegado junto con Paildramon y Armadillomon al campo de batalla.

_ ¡Kari! ¡Patamon! ¿Están bien?_Tk fue hacia donde se encontraba Kari y tomó a Patamon. El pequeño digimon lucía enfermo, pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

_Es un digimon de nivel mega, a menos que unamos nuestras fuerzas, no podremos hacerle nada_ comentó la fusión.

_ ¡Todos! ¡Formación de ataque!_ ordenó Davis mientras las dos chicas se sonreían entre ellas pensando: "genial, Davis es un verdadero líder después de todo, ¿no?"

Paildramon disparó cientos de veces al enemigo mientras Holsmon producía un fuerte tornado con sus alas y Angewomon lanzaba un ataque de luz rosa. Se produjo una explosión y una nube de polvo que al disiparse dejó ver el cuerpo de GrandisKuwagamon derribado y herido.

_Admite tu derrota, no seremos capaces de matarte_ sentenció el ángel.

_De-de acuerdo…estoy vencido…pueden tomar la hierba…pero por favor, váyanse de este lugar, ahora lo que deseo es estar solo y recuperarme…

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ preguntó el chico de goggles a Kunemon aún con la cabeza metida en la tierra…

Después de tomar la hierba, Patamon había recuperado rápidamente sus energías y salud. Los niños se preparaban para regresar al mundo humano, pues ya estaba anocheciendo. Gatomon estaba sentada en una roca, Kari había vendado la herida de su espalda. Patamon ya mejor se acercó lentamente a su querida gatita, y se sentó junto a ella.

_ ¿Qué miras?_ preguntó inocentemente.

_ En realidad, nada, a veces me gusta simplemente mirar al vacío_ contestó Gatomon volteando a ver a Patamon con una sonrisa. El pequeño digimon se sonrojó.

_Gatomon… ¿es normal hacer cosas tan locas por los amigos?

_Umm…no lo sé, pero, de lo que sí estoy segura, es que eres un amigo muy especial Patamon.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Por qué soy especial?_ preguntó dudoso.

_No sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando te veo, observo algo especial, algo que me agrada mucho…

_Gatomon…a veces siento lo mismo cuando te veo…

Ambos digimon se miraron fijamente, sumergiéndose en la mirada del otro…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sea así o no, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber con un comentario. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
